Naruto Majin
by thecreatorofpolides
Summary: the title is all the description i need oh and my disclaimer is I DON'T OWN CRAP SO GET OFF MY ASS ABOUT IT there happy
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Majin**

**Hey guys what's up so this is one of the other stories I have been working on I was going to post the next chapter of the "son of the true sky" but my word files aren't opening so I am having to work on a different computer anyway here is the first chapter of Naruto the Majin.**

Ahhh Konoha what a nice peaceful and quiet- "GET THE DEMON" alright maybe it's not so quiet let's see what the hell is going on down there**. **As we focus in on the angry mob chasing a kid with blonde, ok you know what if you don't know who this is you shouldn't be reading a Naruto crossover fic to begin with, the nab chasing after Naruto whose only crime was wanting to try an apple at the age of let's just say he's around 7.

"I swear I didn't do anything just leave me alone." (**oh yeah real quick for anyone who is about to rant that 'blah blah isn't real' or 'this never happened to him' let me say this my story my rules if I wanted I could make anvils rain from the sky every day because fuck logic so either back off or just read the story makes no difference to me one opinion will not make me change my story or writing style remember in the stories I and every other authors write we are gods what **_**we **_**say goes not you.)**

'gotta hide gotta hide, ramen, gotta get away from the mob.' Yep that about sums up the thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki at the moment. 'gotta hide- oh look a hole, swan dive'n it.' So Naruto jumped into the hole that once one got inside of was a lot bigger and longer than he thought it would've been 'well I'ma go exploring.' What he's seven give him a break. 'hmm red and white orb , pink blob thing, or weird fruit, hmm hey reader what do you think is should choose…' did I forget to mention that my Naruto likes to break the 4th wall, no I didn't, oh well he does. 'well whatever you wanted me to choose I've decided on the pink blob.' So with that Naruto walks up to the 'pink blob' as he calls it, seriously if you can't figure out what the crud this is then think of the name of the story. 'hmm what'll happen if I touch it.' So he touches it and surprise, surprise it latches onto him and as it does the other two items disappear NEVER to be seen again 'damn it should've gone with the fruit.' Were Naruto's last thoughts before the pink blob filly consumed him and Naruto was welcomed into unconsciousness.

**In his mindscape **

'hmm I'm in a sewer…HOW THE HELL DID I WIND UP IN A FUCKING SEWER…creatorofpolides I swear to God if you seriously just wrote me into a sewer I will figure out a way to come out of this story and strangle you, and you yeah you the laughing reader you think this is funny I'll get you as well if you don't shut the hell up. You don't believe me just remember I'm always doing what people think I can't.' suddenly I appear next to Naruto.

"no threating the reader only I can do that dumbass and you're in your mind you don't like what it looks like then change it." I then vanish into a crowd of hot ladies that vanish like mist revealing Naruto alone in his mindscape once more.

'well that just happened…hmm let's see what should I make my mindscape into Konoha? Nah to cliché. Mountains? Nah to peaceful. Hmm oh well I'll think about it later heh get it 'think' I'm in my mindscape. For now walking around seems like the best idea to me hmm which tunnel to take.' In front of him were two tunnels one that looked pretty boring and another that had a shit ton of neon around it saying go that way. 'hmm I'm going to have to go with neon. Well one for the ramen two for the ramen and a three for the BONZAI' so Naruto darted off until he ran out of adrenaline then he started walking and walking and walking until finally the writers hand started getting tired of wrinting all this in a 15 min time period that he had to take a small break.

**Ten minutes later**

Much better now where were we ah right so he's walking until finally he arrives to a giant open space where he saw two things first was a giant cave and second was a pink thing around his height (4'10" let's say) fighting a giant fox so he did the only logical thing he could think of…grab some popcorn and watch the sure to be awesome battle.  
"I will not allow you to take over Naruto if he dies so do I you pink whelp!" yelled the giant fox

"OOOOOGUAH RAHH HEHEHEHE." Said the pink blob apparently saying something he thought was funny. The pink thing then absorbed the nine-tailed fox into itself "Ahh I have full consciousness again so where is the brat I shall be absorbing hmm." The being said looking towards Naruto without moving his head. The thing now stands at about 6'2" and has fox ears and claws with a large antennae thing coming out of his head. He then shoots forward and attempts to absorb Naruto the same way he absorbed the fox but something strange happened and Naruto was able to overcome Buu's will and become the dominant personality. (it's his mindscape his will is stronger here) after taking over the new body he delves into his thoughts trying to sort out his memories from Buu's and Kurama's memories. After sorting through the memories Naruto looks himself over his skin is now has a pinkish tint to it (think of when Luffy goes gear second just no steam) his eyes are now permanently red with a black slit going down the middle he has also grown to be around 5'11". 'Woah all this knowledge hmm now that I have sorted them out lets go through them let's start with Buu's…oh now that looks fun…oh yeah definitely doing that nice now then Kurama's memories…oh I will have to test my control of that for sure…oh and hohoho what do we have here now that is interesting indeed it looks like I need to go have a chat with Hiruzen it seems to men he has 'forgotten' to tell me and the villagers a few very important details about my life. Oh this is going to be hellava fun ride.' Naruto looks up to show nothing but pure evil and chaos in his eyes.

**At the Hokage's office**

"I feel a disturbance in the force" was said by an old looking man wearing a hat and robes with the kanji for fire on them.

**END**

**Hey sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get this up so here's something fun you guys get to vote on what Naruto does with his mindscape the choices are**

**Leave as is**

**Lava pit**

**Hot springs with succubi to cater his every whim**

**Or random as fucking possible (rainbows and Unicorns not a possibility at all so don't bother)**


	2. Goodbye Everyone

**Hey guys look I know it's been literally forever but I have so me news me and another writer have decided to team up because we both are good friends in real life in fact we have a YouTube channel that we do together and while I'm sure a lot of you don't care all that much we do plan on doing new FanFictions and continuing some of the other ones like Naruto Majin and The Son Of the True Sky, but we plan on posting them on a combined account based on the two characters we made, no Polides is not one of them but he will make guest appearances because he was my first OC and will always have a place in my heart so if you care to check out the YouTube channel then please go check us out we are Wizard Warrior Gaming I love all of you and appreciate your support yes I'm talking to the haters as well so hope to see you all real soon Ja Ne *Turns into stone leaving the site as CreatorOfPolides and becoming Reclam apart of a FanFiction account yet to be made or named***


End file.
